Escarlate
by Renn san
Summary: Nunca chegou a pensar que algum dia se apaixonaria por alguém, muito menos teria querido isso algum dia para si, está era uma idéia que nunca pairou chegava a ser um tanto irônico até. Mas “àquela” mulher conseguira tirar o que lhe sobrara de sanidade...


**Autora: **Ren.

**Título:** Escarlate.

**Gênero:** Romance/Tragédia

**Casal: **Grell Sutcliff & Madame Red.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji não me pertence, infelizmente, mas o Grell, cara, morram. Ele é meu u_u! Cheguei primeiro 8D(primeira pessoa a por isso no Disclaimer ;D)

Ele a matara.

E estava plenamente convicto de suas ações.

Nunca chegou a pensar que algum dia se apaixonaria por alguém, muito menos teria querido isso algum dia para si, está era uma idéia que nunca pairou chegava a ser um tanto irônico até. Mas "àquela" mulher conseguira tirar o que lhe sobrara de sanidade e resgatar a humanidade que nem sabia que existia em si, mesmo por que, ele não era humano.

0o0o0o0(Quebra de tempo e espaço) 0o0o0o0

Ele descera as escadas apressadamente. Faltava apenas mais uma _vítima_ e desta vez nada de homens, ou muito menos mulheres desgastadas pelo tempo. Não, agora tratava-se de uma bela jovem prostituta.

Mal conseguia se segurar ao imaginar todo aquele esplendoroso sangue jovial jorrando forra junto de suas entranhas, pura poesia, apressou o passo mais uma vez querendo chegar o quanto antes ao seu destino para poder começar sua diversão. Já estava próximo, consegui até mesmo sentir o cheiro viscoso por todo o lugar.

De cima da escadaria, olhou para baixo e viu todo o caminho em direção a casa de sua vítima manchado do mais lindo vermelho, alguém chegara antes de si, descera rapidamente. Sangue. Era só o que via em todas as direções que olhava, havia sangue por todo o lugar. Paredes, móveis e tapetes estavam pintados impecavelmente de rubro, o mais lindo como jamais havia visto antes e no centro de toda aquela obra de arte pincelada com as cores da vida, localizava-se o artista semideus imóvel perante o corpo da vítima.

Era lindo, ele mantinha-se parado diante o corpo da prostituta segurando sua arma do crime enquanto era protegido melancolicamente do reconhecimento alheio por sua mãe, Trevas, que o cobria docemente em um abraço maternal, como se pudesse proteger sua criação das impurezas do mundo, mesmo sabendo que ele próprio já havia se tornado uma delas.

- Oh _Dear God_! Que quadro esplêndido! Fiquei até arrepiado! Oh, posso até morrer depois de contemplar isso, é como se eu existisse apenas para ver essa cena! Divino! Bravo! Bravo!

-...! – _ele_ começou a recuar, não esperava que houvesse alguém além de si ali, isso seria catastrófico e pelo visto não conseguira ainda ver seu rosto, ainda daria tempo de fugir, era só achar a saída adequada.

- _No_! Não fuja! Perdoe-me _my Lord – _curvou-se por alguns segundos – Eu apenas não pude me conter de puro êxtase, ainda mais por que eu ainda ia ter de concluir esse trabalho, mas felizmente já o fizera e de forma tão, deveras, excitante.

- Trabalho? – percebeu que ele realmente não havia a menor intenção de entregar-lhe e desistiu de recuar, em vez disso, decidiu sair das sombras e abandonar o leito de escuridão oferecido pela noite outrora.

Ficou absorto em tamanha beleza, nunca pensou que veria algo tão estupendamente belo em Terra. Não se tratava de um _gentleman,_ mas sim de uma dama, tão incrivelmente bela e tentadora que sua existência deveria ser considerada como um pecado, o tipo de beldade que Deus deveria manter em seu arsenal particular, se possuísse algum.

Uma mulher desprovida de defeitos, não, de fato havia um único: "O pecado em si por sua própria existência sobre humana"!

Tudo nela chamava por sua atenção particular, tudo, sem exceção de um único detalhe, principalmente agora com sua pele de marfim em um contraste magnífico com o mais lindo licor que já existiu, o líquido da vida. Corpo esbelto, rosto afilado e dona de roupas, sapatos, bolsa, chapéu, assessórios, cabelos, olhos escarlates! Escarlates intensos e magníficos!

Como pode existir tamanha beleza em um mundo afogado em futilidades?! É como encontrar uma peça de ouro, incrustada de cristais e milhares de centenas de outras pedras preciosas, em um aglomerado de ratos com peste.

Magnífico! Esplêndido! Não se foram ainda inventadas palavras para descrever como se sentia. Ainda por cima a jovem dama parecia partilhar de sua mesma obsessão, podia sentir isso só de vê-la ali e pela maneira como ela havia feito seu quadro principal, tirando tudo de dentro do corpo da prostituta e espalhando por todo o local.

Precisava dela, não sabia como havia sobrevivido sem ela até agora. Ele a queria como nunca havia querido algo antes em toda a sua eterna e infame vida, se é que podia chamá-la assim.

- _My Lady –_ ajoelhara-se perante ela, em posição de cavaleiro, segurando uma de suas mãos e beijando-a, ficando com uma leve marca de sangue nos lábios – Eu, Grell Sutcliff. Entrego em suas mãos completamente todo o meu ser.

0o0o0o0(Fim da quebra de tempo e espaço) 0o0o0o0

Ele ainda lembrava-se de tudo, todos os milésimos de segundos que passou com ela, afinal ela não era uma pessoa fácil de esquecer, ela era fascinante, inteligente, esperta, bem humorada, não tinha defeitos.

Ela fora pedida incontáveis vezes em noivado, por nobres, pessoas que ao fundo só queriam fazê-la ficar submissa a eles, coisa que ele jamais permitira, nunca permitira que ela o traçasse por outro, ela era sua, sua obsessão, a única mulher que possuía o amor de um ceifador de almas, um deus da morte. Uma mortal sendo amada incondicionalmente por um deus.

Fazia tudo por ela, desde míseros afazeres domésticos até total perca de sanidade onde juntos faziam quadros pincelados com a cor mais linda que pudesse existir. Escarlate.

Tornaram-se amantes, ela aprendeu a amá-lo assim como ele a amava, viviam em função um do outro, eram uma só alma separada apenas pela existência da pele que em momentos de prazer e luxúria muitas vezes quase deixara de existir.

Por mais exagerado que pudesse ser a relação deles, era algo que só eles conheciam, não poderia deixar ser descoberto, não queria ser levado pelo conselho e perdê-la, era um segredo só deles.

Mas um dia, ele acabou por descobrir o único realmente terrível segredo dela, um defeito que não conseguia suportar, que tinha alguém que ela amava mais do que ele, tanto que não teve coragem de matá-lo para proteger a eles dois, em um ato desesperado de total torpor, matou-a.

"Até em sua morte, fora a mais bela minha Madame."

Ela tivera seu amor imutável, algo que ninguém tivera antes e nunca terá.

"Você caíra em sono profundo com tal elegância camuflando-se perfeitamente vitoriosa no escarlate que tanto ambos venerávamos que é como se isso fora o que sempre a aguardou"

Ela fora a alegria de seus dias.

"Essa é a obra de arte absoluta que sabíamos que pincelaríamos juntos um dia."

E o desejo insano de seu corpo.

"Essa é a obra de arte absoluta que sabíamos que pincelaríamos juntos um dia."

Por mais que se completassem, ambos sabiam que um dia essa união iria se romper, não poderiam ficar juntos.

"Não me arrependo por tê-la matado, apenas por não ter tido tempo o suficiente pra deixar de te amar."

- Minha dama, fora a única pra mim, durma bem. –ele se retira da presença mórbida de sua amada. E expondo na face mais uma vez seu clássico e tão conhecido sorriso insano prossegue andando com suas armas de deus da morte, pronto para viver como vivia antes – Agora, bem, tenho pessoas para **matar**.

**N/A: **Pessooooaaasss ;DDD~~

Primeira fanfic depois de tanto tempo *-*

Ai que emoção! Tipo, aproveitando, pra quem tava acompanhando a minha fanfic "Se fosse tão simples..." do anime Naruto e quer me matar 8D~~, bem *pronta pra sair correndo*, é que o Kishimoto matou o Itachi e eu perdi totalmente a inspiração _, eu ainda pretendo continuar, apenas não tenho a mínima previsão pra quando!!

O que acharam dessa fic *-*?

Oneshot de Kuroshitsuji, meu Deus, como eu amo o Grell ;-;

Primeira fic _no_Yaoi que eu escrevo, mas eu realmente me identifiquei com eles dois, acho que era algo como isso que ele deveria se identificar, penso que eles juntos (Madame Red & Grell Sutcliff) deveriam ficar juntos _, poxa, eles se completam de mais

Ok, ok, eu viajei geral na personalidade do Grell e a fic não ficou lá essas coisas, mas fiz com todo o carinho ;_;!!!!

**Deixem Review 8D!!!**


End file.
